They'll think I'm disgusting
by peabodyfan001
Summary: Going to the shop one night changes everything for Penny
1. The Shop

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Mr Peabody & Sherman.**_

_This Fanfic is set 9 years after the movie, Sherman & Penny are both 16 years old and they are both in a relationship._

Sherman set 5 plates on the table with 5 sets of knives and forks, Mr Peabody walked in and put down 5 drinks: 2 Pepsi's for Sherman and Penny and 3 red wines for Mr Peabody, Penny's parents Paul Peterson and Patty Peterson, Mr Peabody turned to Sherman.

"Sherman, I've set out new clothes for you so pleased go get changed," Mr Peabody told Sherman, Sherman groaned.

"Why Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Don't you want to dress smart for your girlfriend?" Mr Peabody asked, grinning, knowing that Sherman would do anything to impress Penny.

"OK," Sherman said, as he turned and started to walk to his room, Mr Peabody called out.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH."

_10 minutes later_

Sherman walked out, now wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black converse trainers, Mr Peabody frowned.

"Sherman, what on Earth are you wearing on your feet?"

"These, they're my new converse trainers, why?" Sherman replied, Mr Peabody sighed.

"No reason," Mr Peabody said, he couldn't be asked to tell Sherman to put some smart shoes on, "have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yep," Sherman replied as he sat on the red couch in the sitting room, Mr Peabody looked at the clock, 5:50.

"The Peterson's should be here in 10 minutes," Mr Peabody said as he sat on the sofa next to Sherman, who had just picked up the TV remote and turned it on, Sherman scrolled through the Sky TV Guide until he found his favourite movie, AVP: Alien VS Predator, Mr Peabody groaned in annoyance and looked at Sherman.

"Please Sherman, not this film, it's boring."

"What. No it's not, it's an awesome film," Sherman said, with a shocked expression on his face, Mr Peabody sighed in defeat.

_10 minutes later_

A loud ding came out of the elevator and Penny walked into the penthouse, followed by her parents.

"Hi Mr Peabody," Penny said, waving.

"Good afternoon Miss Peterson," Mr Peabody replied, Penny looked away and walked over to Sherman, she smiled.

"Hello Sherman," She said, Sherman smiled.

"Hi Penny, you look great," Sherman said, looking at Penny who was wearing a denim jacket over a black dress, Penny blushed and leaned forward, she kissed Sherman on the lips, Sherman kissed back but they were suddenly interrupted by Mr Peabody coughing.

"If you two have stopped kissing, dinner shall be ready in another 10 minutes, I just need to add the onions, Sherman if you could please stir the chilli?" Mr Peabody said, before going into the kitchen, followed by Sherman, only for them both to come out, Mr Peabody looking a little angry.

"Sherman has just informed me that he had used up all the onions yesterday so I'm going to have to go to the shop down the road," Mr Peabody said, Sherman looked at the floor, "Sherman, you can carry on stirring the chilli until I get back. But Penny stood up.

"I can go Mr Peabody," Penny said, Mr Peabody looked at her.

"No Penny, it's fine," Mr Peabody said.

"Honestly, I don't mind," Penny said.

"OK, if it's alright with your parents," Mr Peabody said, looking at Paul and Patty who both nodded, Mr Peabody walked over to the table where his wallet was lying, he took out $10, "Penny, could you buy 3 onions please?, and then you can buy you and Sherman some sweets for the film we're going to watch later," Penny nodded.

"OK, bye," she said, she then walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, it took about 15 seconds for the elevator to arrive and she stepped in pressing the ground button.

_15 seconds later_

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors slid open, Penny stepped out and walked through the lobby, she looked at some of the paintings, most of them were of past Presidents of the USA, there was Abraham Lincoln, George Washington and Barack Obama, Penny reached the doors and stepped out into the streets of NY.

_5 minutes later_

Penny reached the local convenience store and stepped in, she instantly walked over to the fruit and veg.

"OK, there's bananas, apples, cucumber and oh, there it is, onions," Penny said and picked up 3, she then walked down the aisles of the store until she found the sweets, "OK, Sherman likes Skittles, there they are and Galaxy Minstrels, there," she said, picking up a packet of Skittles and Minstrels, she walked over to the counter and a large man looked at the items, put them in a plastic bag and pressed a couple of buttons on the counter machine and then looked at Penny.

"That will be $8 then," he said, his voice was deep and almost like a growl which creeped Penny out a bit, she handed him the $10 bill, he took it almost like a snatch and put it in the counter machine, he took out a $2 bill and handed it to Penny, "thanks for shopping."

Penny walked out of the store and put the $2 in her pocket, she looked around as it was starting to get dark, she turned and started to walk back to the penthouse, some of the street lights started to come on, she pulled out here phone, 6:10, she was going to be late. She sighed and looked up, she could see the penthouse, she looked down one road that was lit up by cars and street lights and she looked down another, there was no lights and no cars.

"But it's quicker," She said, shrugging her shoulders, she walked down the dark road, she could start to see the lights again, she smiled and walked past an alleyway, she took two steps past it before she was yanked into the alleyway, she was pushed to the ground, landing on her torso, she turned around to see a man in a black mask, he wore a long coat and a suit.

"What do you want?" Penny asked, her voice trembling, the man pulled out a long knife and Penny's eyes widened with fright.

"Your money," he said, his voice was rough and it made Penny scared even more, she pulled out $2 from her jacket, she handed it to him, he looked at it and then at her, "is this it?"

Penny nodded, "that's all I've got on me."

The man grunted, and then looked at Penny's body, he grinned, "no it's not."

Penny gasped, "no please, I'll do anything else, just don't do this," Penny was about to get up but he pushed her back down but this time with him on top of Penny, she could smell his breath, he reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt, she sobbed and looked away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, he started to lift up her skirt, his fingers stroking her legs, she started to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks, he reached her panties and grabbed them.

"Please, no don't do this," Penny said through her tears, she suddenly found herself being slapped.

"Shut up," he yelled, spit flying into her face as she flinched, he yanked her panties down and Penny froze, she was completely exposed to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and pulled out a condom.

"I don't want my wife finding out I've made a teenager pregnant," he snarled, he unzipped his trousers and pushed them and his boxers down, Penny looked away but this time he didn't stop her, he slid the condom on and moved to Penny, whose eyes were closed.

"Look at me," he said, but Penny refused, "LOOK AT ME," he yelled, Penny flinched and opened her eyes as she looked at him, she was about to scream but he covered her mouth, she squirmed but it was useless, he was too strong.

And then he started to rape Penny.

_**Cheers for reading, I will continue, please review**_


	2. I can't tell them

_10 minutes later_

The man with the mask grunted as he pulled out of Penny, she was still crying.

"Now, are you gonna scream?" he asked, Penny shook her head, she was terrified, "good," he removed his hand and Penny stared at him, he got up and turned around, she saw him through the condom on the floor and the unmistakable sound of a zipper echoed through the alley, Penny stood up, shaking, she bent down and pulled up her panties. He turned around and looked at her, he then picked up his knife, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall, she whimpered in surprise.

"Are you going to kill me?" Penny asked, her voice shaking, the man shook his head.

"No, I'm not a murderer, but your not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked, Penny shook her head quickly, "good," and he released his grip and quickly left, Penny fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

_Another 10 minutes later_

Sherman looked at the clock.

"Mr Peabody, can I please go look for Penny, I'm worried?" Sherman asked, "Penny's been gone for a long time," Mr Peabody sighed.

"I guess it is a good idea, but be careful," Mr Peabody said, Sherman started to get up when the unmistakable sound of the elevator doors opening went through the penthouse.

_5 minutes earlier_

Penny stepped into the lobby, she was still shaking, flinching at any loud sounds, she walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, the doors opened immediately and Penny quickly went inside, she pressed the button with a picture of white glasses and the elevator started to go up, as it rose, Penny pressed the power button and the elevator came to a halt but the lights stayed on, Penny turned around to face the mirror on the back of the elevator, she looked a mess, her hair was all messy, her mascara streaked down her face, she placed the shopping bag and her handbag on the floor, it took about 4 minutes to clean herself up and she looked like she had before she left the penthouse, Penny turned around and turned back on the elevator, it started to rise again, she picked up the bags.

"Don't let them see anything's wrong Penny, don't let them see anything's wrong," she muttered to herself, finally, the elevator came to a halt and Penny breathed in, "Here we go."

Penny walked out of the elevator and faced Mr Peabody, Sherman and her parents, Sherman sighed in relief.

"What took you so long, I was worried?" Sherman asked, Penny looked at him and remembered the rapist's words _" but your not going to tell anyone, are you._

"There was just a really long queue at the shop," Penny lied, Mr Peabody looked at her and walked to her.

"Well thank you for doing that Penny," Mr Peabody said as Penny handed him the shopping bag, Mr Peabody walked away but Sherman stayed.

"At least your fine," Sherman said, hugging Penny, she flinched and her memory flashed back to the rapist, but she hugged back, not wanting to give away that something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine," Penny said, kissing Sherman on the cheek, "lets go have dinner."

They both walked away, Sherman took Penny's hand, she looked at him, pain in her eyes, he didn't notice.

"_I feel guilty that Sherman doesn't know, but that man told me to say anything," _Penny thought to herself.

_5 minutes later_

Penny sat next to Sherman at the dinner table, Penny didn't say anything, she just sat there eating and staring at her food, Sherman looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"_I feel like something is worrying Penny, she hasn't said anything since she came back," _Sherman thought, looking at Penny, obviously, Patty had been thinking the same thing.

"Penny, is something wrong dear?" Patty asked, a worried expression on her face, Penny looked up.

"Yes, why?" Penny lied, forcing a smile.

"Your not saying anything," Sherman said, Penny turned her head to face him.

"I was just thinking," Penny lied again, _"shit, they've noticed," _Penny thought, her dad now spoke up.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Just school work," Penny lied, _"I can't tell them."_

"Penny, I know your in your last school year and your exams are coming up but take a brake, relax," Patty said.

"Sorry," Penny said, keeping her fake smile.

"You don't need to apologise Penny," Sherman said, Penny nodded and everyone returned to their dinner, talking, even Penny joined in, but fear was still in her eyes.

_2 hours later_

Sherman walked with Penny to the elevator, the movie had just finished and Penny's parents were thanking Mr Peabody.

Sherman looked at Penny, "are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Penny looked at him and then took his hands, flinching when her hands touched his, but Sherman didn't notice.

"Sherman, I'm fine," Penny lied, it started to hurt her, to lie to the person who she's loved since she was 13 years old, she carefully lent forward and pecked a kiss on Sherman's lips, suddenly, her parents came around the corner.

"You ready to go Penny?" her dad asked, Penny nodded, "good, well thanks again Peabody but we must get going."

"Your welcome Paul, it was lovely to have you all here again," Mr Peabody said as Paul and Patty walked to the elevator and pressed the button, the doors opened and Paul and Patty stepped in.

"Come on Penny, time to go," Patty said.

"OK mum," Penny said, she faced Sherman and hugged him, "I love you Sherman."

"I love you too Penny," Sherman said, hugging back.

Penny stopped hugging Sherman, kissed him on the cheek and walked into the elevator, as the doors closed, she waved, Sherman waved back, and then the sound of the elevator going down started.

_30 minutes later_

Penny finished getting changed into her pyjamas and walked out to her parents.

"Goodnight," she said, her parents looked at her and then the clock.

"It's a bit early Penny," Paul said.

"I'm tired," Penny said, a lie, she just wanted this day to be over.

"OK, goodnight sweetie, love you," Patty said.

"Goodnight Penny, love you," Paul said.

Penny turned around and walked into her room, she went to her bed, pulled back the cover and got in.

Within 10 seconds of getting into bed, Penny started to silently cry herself to sleep, the tears staining her bed.


	3. I need to tell you something

Penny's eyes squinted, the light blinding her, as her vision adjusted, she got out of bed, her eyes red from the tears, she walked out into the hall and into the kitchen, her parents were sitting at the table, her mum turned around.

"Good morning sleepyh- PENNY, WHAT'S WRONG," Patty said, growing worried, "why have you been crying."

"I had a nightmare, it's fine," Penny lied, if there was a competition for lying, Penny would be winning.

"You sure?" Patty asked, "Do you wanna talk about it."

"I'm fine mum," Penny replied, opening a cupboard and pulling out a breakfast bowl.

"Did you enjoy last night Penny?" Paul asked, not looking up from the newspaper, Penny cringed, her memory travelling back to the alleyway, but she forced a smile and lied again.

"Yes dad," Penny said, looking at him, she then returned to making her breakfast when her parents stood up.

"Right behave yourself and no parties," Paul said as he and Patty walked to the door, Penny, confused, followed them.

"Where're you going?" Penny asked, Patty turned around.

"We told you, there is a business meeting in Washington and me and your dad have to be there," Patty said, Penny suddenly remembered, she'd forgot after what happened.

"Oh sorry I forgot, when will you be back?" Penny asked, remembering.

"Tomorrow," Paul said, walking to Penny and kissing her forehead, Patty then did the same.

"Sherman can come over but he's not sleeping over," Patty said, making sure Penny knew.

"I know mum, Sherman's said he's not ready anyway," Penny said, Paul looked at his watch and then looked at Patty.

"Honey, we need to go," he said, Patty nodded, "bye sweetie."

"Bye Penny," Patty said.

"Bye," Penny said to both of them as they walked out, as soon as they left, Penny went into the kitchen and threw her breakfast away, she wasn't hungry. She looked around, it was quiet, so she went upstairs and went into the shower, she stepped in and turned on the shower, as the water fell, she thought hard.

_**(Right, I'm about to do a scene where Penny talks to the angel Penny and devil Penny like you see in cartoons, I've never done it before so don't hate me.)**_

"_I feel guilty, Sherman deserves to know, he is my boyfriend after all," _Penny thought to herself, when in her mind, a angel version of Penny appeared on her right shoulder.

"You're right, he does deserve to know," angel Penny said, Penny frowned.

"Don't you normally disagree with this type of thing, normally the devil me says what you just said," Penny said, confused as the devil Penny appeared.

"Yeah, but I agree with devil you," angel Penny said.

"Even if I did tell Sherman, the man who raped me told me not to tell anyone," Penny said.

"Yes, but you can trust Sherman can't you?" devil Penny said, making Penny turn her head to face him.

"Your right, I'll tell him today," Penny said, angel and devil Penny both nodded and they disappeared.

_20 minutes later_

Penny finished doing her hair and left her room, she went to the kitchen table and picked up her iPhone and scrolled through her contacts, she found Sherman and sobbed, his contact picture was a photo of Sherman hugging Penny, she sat on a kitchen chair and cried. Multiple thoughts raced through her mind.

"_What if he hates me?, what if he breaks up with me?, what if he's disgusted by me," _Penny thought, she cried for a while and then stood up.

"He needs to know," she said, pressing on the screen, it started to ring, then there was an answer.

"Hello, is that you Penny?" Sherman's voice echoed through the phone, Penny put it to her ear.

"Yeah, it's me, are you alright?" Penny asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, are you OK?" Sherman asked, Penny looked at the floor.

"No, I'm not," Penny said.

"What's the matter, are you feeling OK?" Sherman asked, Penny could tell he was worried.

"I'm feeling OK, can you come over?" Penny asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," Sherman said.

Penny smiled weakly, "OK, bye," she said and she hung up.

_10 minutes later_

The doorbell went of and Penny opened the door, Sherman walked in and looked at Penny, he frowned.

"Penny what's wrong?" he asked seeing the tear marks on her cheeks.

"We need to talk," Penny said and walked into the sitting room, before Sherman followed, he thought for a moment.

"_She's not going to break up with me is she?" _Sherman thought to himself, the idea of Penny breaking up with him scared him, he has had some nightmares were that happens, but he followed her and saw her sitting on the sofa, he sat next to her and unexpectedly, she hugged him, crying.

"Penny what's the matter?" Sherman asked, looking at her, hugging her, Penny pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Penny said, Sherman looked at her and nodded, "and please promise me you won't hate me?"

Sherman looked at her, "I'd never hate you, I love you."

Penny sighed, this was it, "Sherman, something happened to me when I went to the shop for Mr Peabody, this is why I took so long."

Sherman frowned, "what happened?"

Penny took a deep breath, "when I was walking back to the penthouse, a man pulled me into an alley."

Sherman faced changed to a shocked expression, "what did he do?" Sherman asked, but he was already guessing the answer.

"He raped me," Penny said, not facing Sherman, she couldn't, Sherman looked as if he'd been slapped.

"What?" he asked, trying not to believe it.

"I was raped," Penny said, this time looking at him.

And Sherman grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shirt.

_**AND NOW SHERMAN KNOWS!**_


	4. He's not getting away with it

After 10 minutes of crying, Penny broke away, but something was wrong, Penny looked at Sherman.

"Sherman, are you OK?" Penny asked, but Sherman didn't reply, he just stared into nothing, Penny grew worried.

"Sherman," Penny said, but still no reply, "Sherman, please say something," but there was still no answer, Penny looked at the floor.

"You hate me don't you?" Penny asked, looking at the floor as tears dropped from her eyes, this made Sherman answer.

"No," he said, Penny looked up, glad she got a response.

"No?" she asked, confused by his response, but he stood up and walked into the kitchen, Penny got up and followed him, he looked tense.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at whoever did this to you," Sherman said, his face filled with rage.

"Sherman, calm down, please," Penny said, making sure Sherman didn't break anything.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WERE RAPED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN," Sherman shouted, Penny flinched and started to back away, she's never seen him this mad and it was scaring her, tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but I couldn't," Penny said, crying, Sherman looked at her and realised how mad he'd been, he walked over to her.

"Penny I don't blame you," Sherman said, putting a finger on Penny's chin and raising her head to look at him.

"You don't?" Penny asked, wiping the tears away while still looking at Sherman.

"Of course I don't, why would I?" Sherman asked.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go out with me, that you'd be disgusted by me," Penny said, starting to cry again.

Sherman wiped away her tears, "Penny, I love you, and nothing and nobody will ever change that," Sherman said.

"Do you really mean that?" Penny asked, Sherman nodded.

"And I always will, I love you Penny," Sherman said, looking into Penny's eyes.

"I love you too" Penny said through tears of joy and she hugged him.

They hugged for 5 minutes, Penny's eyes closed while Sherman rubbed her back, Sherman was the 1st to break the silence.

"Have you told your parents?" Sherman asked, Penny broke away from the hug and rubbed her arm.

"No," she said simply.

"Why not?" Sherman asked as Penny looked around, as if she was checking to see if her parents wouldn't appear, not looking at him, she answered.

"The man who raped me, he threatened me, he said that if I told anyone, he'd get me," Penny said, her voice with a bit of fear in it.

"Why'd you tell me then if he threatened you?" Sherman asked walking over to her, she looked at him.

"Your my boyfriend, you deserve to know," Penny said.

"Can I ask, why'd you think I would think your disgusting?" Sherman asked, placing his hands on her arms, Penny sighed.

"Because, because –oh god this embarrassing, he- he- he took my virginity, and that was something I- I wanted you to have," Penny said, blushing, Sherman raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Sherman said, shocked, Penny nodded.

Sherman moved his hands to Penny's waist and Penny looked at him.

"No he didn't" Sherman said, Penny frowned.

"No?" Penny asked.

"He didn't take your virginity, what that monster did doesn't count," Sherman said, placing a hand on Penny's cheek.

"Really?" Penny asked, Sherman nodded.

"Really."

Sherman leaned his face closer to Penny and she moved her face to his, their lips connected and they both closed their eyes, savouring the moment, they finished and they looked into each others eyes.

"I will always love you Penny," Sherman said.

"And I will to," Penny said, Sherman looked at the clock, 11o'clock.

"So, its only 11 o'clock," Sherman said, Penny turned her head and looked at the clock, she then turned to face him.

"Yeah," Penny said, "Why."

"Well, how about we go and get something to eat and then we go to see a movie of your choice," Sherman said and Penny smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," Penny said, she kissed him again, "and thanks Sherman, I knew I could trust you."

"You can tell me anything Penny, I'll never be disgusted by you," Sherman said, taking her hand as they walked to the door.

"I'm going to find him," Sherman said, Penny looked at him.

"Who?" Penny asked.

"The man who raped you," Sherman said as he opened the door.

"Oh,"Penny said bluntly as she walked through the door, "but I don't know what he looked like."

"I don't care," Sherman said as he followed her, "I will look for him, I will find him Penny, and I will kill him."

"Don't do anything you'll regret Sherman," Penny said, facing him, "I don't want you to go to prison because you do something stupid."

"But Penny h-" Sherman started but Penny cut him off.

"I don't care, I'm upset he raped me, and I'll never forget it but there's nothing we can do, unless we go back in time to see where he went, we can't do anything," Penny said walking outside.

"Penny, that's it," Sherman said loudly.

"What, your saying we should go back in time?" Penny asked.

"Yeah."

"What if Mr. Peabody catches us, we'd then have to tell him and he'd tell my parents," Penny said.

"We'll be careful, we'll just say we went on a date," Sherman said, Penny sighed.

"I suppose, but we'll have to be really careful, and Peabody can't find out," Penny said, locking the front door.

"So are we going to do it?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, but not now, lets go on our date first," Penny said smiling.

"Sure, don't worry Penny, he's going to pay," Sherman said.

"Sherman, I sai-" Penny said but Sherman cut her off.

"I know, I meant he's going to go to jail," Sherman said.

"I love you Sherman, your the best person I've met," Penny said.

"I feel the same way about you Penny," Sherman said, and they both walked to Sherman's car, hand in hand, soon, the man who raped Penny is going to pay, he's not getting away with it, Sherman was going to make sure of that.

_**Review if you noticed the Taken quote, I just changed it a little.**_


	5. That's him

Sherman and Penny stepped out of the cinema doors, still giggling after seeing Bad Neighbours, hand in hand, Penny still had her drink in her hand.

"That film was so funny, I loved the scene where Stella accidentally puts a used condom in her mouth and is rushed to the hospital, I loved the Mac's reaction, it was so funny," Penny said and took hold of Sherman's hand, drinking some of her drink.

"It was a good film, Mr. Peabody never used to let me see any films like that," Sherman said, looking at Penny.

"Unlucky," Penny said giggling, Sherman laughed.

"Thanks Sherman, for this, you've took my mind off what's happened recently," Penny said.

"Well I don't want you to be upset, I want you to be happy," Sherman said, walking with her towards his car.

"Well you've made me happy, thank you," Penny said, kissing Sherman and getting in the car.

"If your happy, I'm happy," Sherman said and got in the car and started the car and drove off.

_10 minutes later_

Sherman parked his car outside the building which Mr. Peabody's penthouse was on top of, Sherman and Penny got to the elevator when Sherman stopped, Penny carried on walking until she realised Sherman wasn't there, she turned around.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"I just realised something," Sherman said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What?" Penny asked, walking over.

"When I left when you called earlier, Mr. Peabody asked me to get something from the shop before I came back," Sherman said, opening up his wallet and pulling $10 out.

"Shall we go now?" Penny asked and Sherman nodded, they both left the building and Sherman and Penny got in the car and drove off. To the same shop Penny went to the other night.

When they both got to the shop they both walked in and the same cashier was there from the other night, he saw them.

"Hey, it's you," the cashier said, pointing at Penny, Sherman looked at her.

"He served me at the cash register the other night," Penny muttered, Sherman heard her.

_5 minutes later_

Penny stepped out of the store and rubbed her arm, she didn't like being here.

Sherman was looking at magazines, he wanted to but when Penny said she was going outside, he changed his mind, but Penny changed his mind saying it would be fine.

Penny turned around and her eyes widened with fear, there was a man walking up the path, wearing the same suit and coat from the night Penny was raped, he was too busy on his phone, he didn't notice Penny at first, but when he looked up and saw her, he grinned, Penny gulped in fear, he started to walk forward but Sherman suddenly walked out of the store, not noticing the man but he noticed Penny's scared expression.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Sherman asked, dropping the bag, Penny pointed behind Sherman and he turned around, but he still heard what Penny said next.

"He's wearing the same clothes as the man who raped me," Penny said, her voice trembling from fear, the man's grin changed to one of worry, this _was_ the same man as the one who raped Penny, Sherman's expression changed to one of pure anger and hatred, suddenly, the man turned around and started to sprint down the path, Sherman ran after him, Penny failing to stop him.

The man turned around the corner and so did Sherman, slipping but not falling over, he started to catch up with him, as Sherman reached him, he rugby tackled the man and they both went into garbage bins, the man turned over but Sherman started to kick him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, over and over again, his anger getting the best of him, some people started to stare.

"YOU, THINK, YOU CAN RAPE, MY GIRLFRIEND," Sherman shouted, but in his anger, Sherman didn't stop the man from punching him in the face, knocking off his glasses, but Sherman, kicked the man in the nuts and was about to punch the man again when two policemen stopped him, Penny ran around the corner.

"SHERMAN," Penny screamed.

"Miss, stay back," one of the policemen said, "We just found him assaulting this man."

Sherman looked at the floor.

"That's because this man," Penny said, "this man raped me the other night."

The man lay on the floor grinning through his bruised mouth, the other policeman looked at him.

"Is this true?" he asked and the man nodded, blood spraying from his mouth, the policeman let go of Sherman and walked over to the rapist, leant down and grabbed him, pulling him up, he turned him around and handcuffed him.

"Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in court," the police man said while locking the handcuffs, he dragged the man to the police car and pushed him into the back seat, the policeman then got into the front of the car and drove off, Penny and Sherman were about to walk off when the 2nd policeman stopped them.

"Sorry kid, you've got to come with me," he said to Sherman.

"Can I come as well?" Penny asked, the policeman nodded, they all walked up to the 2nd policeman's car and got in.

"Are you going to call my dad?" Sherman asked, looking at the policeman.

"We're going to have to call both of your parents," the policeman said, Penny got scared.

"No," Penny said, trying not to scream the word.

"No?" the policeman asked, confused.

"They can't know," Penny said.

"You mean you haven't told them, that you were raped, why not?" the policeman asked.

"He said that if I told anyone, he'd hurt me, and I knew that if I told my mum and dad, they'd go to the police and he'd find out," Penny rushed, "I only told Sherman because he deserved to know."

"But the man who raped you, he's arrested and he admitted that he did it, he's not going to be able to hurt you," the policeman reassured her.

"How do you know?" Penny said, as she started to cry.

"He's in custody, we'll be watching him," the policeman said.

"Your going to be fine Penny," Sherman said, taking hold of her hand.

"OK" Penny said, she wiped away the tears.

And they parked outside of the police station and went in.

_**Penny's parents are going to find out, how will they react? And Sherman got violent, well, tris301 said in a review of They'll think I'm disgusting to make Sherman beat him up so, I did, next chapter soon. Also, review what you think I should do because I don't know whether to do a Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Doctor Who crossover or a prequel to They'll think I'm disgusting where it shows Sherman asking Penny out and there first date and when they kiss for the first time or should I do both.**_


	6. Telling the family

Penny and Sherman sat at the chairs outside the policeman's office, they found out that the policeman who brought them in was officer Greg, while Penny and Sherman was waiting, he was calling there parents, after 5 minutes, he came out of his office.

"Both of your parents are on there way," officer Greg told them.

"Did you tell my parents?" Penny asked, Greg shook his head, "thanks, they need to know it from me."

Sherman took hold of Penny's hand and she looked at him.

"Are you OK?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, will you be with me when I tell my parents?" Penny asked.

"Of course I will," Sherman said, Penny smiled.

"Thanks," Penny said, and she hugged him.

_10 minutes later_

After officer Greg called Mr. Peabody and Paul and Patty, Mr. Peabody arrived and Sherman and Penny informed him on all that had happened from Penny being raped to Sherman beating up the rapist, Mr. Peabody apologised to Penny, saying that he should have never let her go to the shop and she told him it wasn't his fault, Mr. Peabody then went to speak to officer Greg and when he came back, he looked at Sherman.

"You are very lucky you know," Mr. Peabody told Sherman and he just responded with a confused look.

"Why?" Sherman asked.

"Because the police aren't going to charge you," Mr. Peabody said, sitting down next to him, "despite the reason you beat up that monster, you still broke the law, you assaulted a man. Now I'm not saying I'm not pleased with it, I'm happy you did it but normally they'd charge you, but because of the reasons you did it, they're going to let it slide but they said, 'if you take the law into your own hands again, they are going to charge you.'"

"OK Mr. Peabody," Sherman replied, he heard Penny sigh in relief and Sherman looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that the man who raped me is going to pay," Penny replied, Sherman smiled.

Soon after, officer Greg came in with a TV.

"Because your parents will be a while Miss Peterson, you three can watch TV while waiting," he said and turned it on, he handed them the remote and then left.

_3 hours later_

Penny's parents burst through the door.

"PENNY," Patty screamed and then ran to Penny and hugged her before she had time to respond.

"Mum, I can't breath," Penny said, gasping for breath as her mum loosened the hug.

"Oh my god, we got a phone call saying you and Sherman had been brought in by the police," Patty said quickly, "what happened?"

"Yes Penny, what happened?" Paul said angrily, "I hope you haven't done anything stupid."

Penny looked at Sherman and then her parents.

"I've got something to tell you," Penny said, "and I think you're going to need to sit down."

Penny's parents sat down and Penny informed them of what happened, when she finished, Patty burst into tears and hugged Penny as she started to cry as well, Paul just sat there, frozen with shock, Penny was about to say something when a police officer walked in.

"Are you the Peterson's and the Peabody's?" he asked, they all nodded, "we're about to interrogate him."

They all stood up and followed the police officer into a room with a one way mirror, they could see a police officer looking at the rapist, Mr. Peabody gasped.

"What's wrong Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I know him," Mr. Peabody replied.

"How," Penny said.

"He's the global accounts manager for Peabody Enterprises, his name's Robert Katyusha," Mr. Peabody said grimly.

"You know why your hear don't you?" the police officer's voice came through the speakers.

"Yep," Robert said.

"You've been accused or rape and you even admitted it, may I ask why you admitted it?" the police officer asked.

"Why would I want to deny it, I enjoyed it," Robert grinned, he couldn't see Paul clench his fists in anger.

"I have no regrets," Robert said.

"Does your wife, Nicki Katyusha, know?" the police officer asked, then Robert froze.

"No, and your not going to tell her," Robert said angrily.

"Too late, we've already called her and informed her that you admitted it," the officer said, he stood up, "you are going to be transferred to Rikers Island until your court date has been arranged, then you will find what your sentence is," andwith that the officer left.

A couple of seconds later, the police officer came through the door.

"Thank you officer," Paul said and he shook the officer's hand.

"Please, just call me Hank, and you don't need to thank me, I'm just happy that one less monster on the street, now if you'll excuse me, I need to file a report for this," Hank said and he turned to walk away, but then he turned back, "and if you should be thanking anyone, you should be thanking him, he stopped him from getting away," Hank said pointing to Sherman, he then left.

"He's right, thank you Sherman, you've been great to Penny," Paul said shaking Sherman's hand.

"Thank you Sherman," Patty said, hugging Sherman.

"Come on Penny, let's go home," Paul said, but Mr. Peabody stopped him.

"Come around mine, we can celebrate that man facing justice," Mr. Peabody offered.

"Thanks Peabuddy b-" Paul started but Patty stopped him.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Patty said, smiling.

"Excellent, come on Sherman, Penny" Mr. Peabody said.

"Actually, could I speak to Penny for the moment please, alone?" Sherman asked.

"Sure," Paul, Patty and Mr. Peabody said at the same time and the three left the room.

"What's the matter Sherman?" Penny asked.

"I'm sorry," Sherman said, looking at Penny, upset.

"Why?" Penny asked, confused.

"Because I broke the promise I made to you," Sherman said.

"What promise?" Penny asked.

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything stupid, that could get me into trouble with the police, and I broke that promise," Sherman said, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"But you didn't," Penny said.

"I did, they just let me off," Sherman said, he started to cry, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Penny hugged him, "Sherman I don't care that you broke the promise."

"You don't," Sherman said, confused.

"No, because if you hadn't broke the promise, Robert would have got away," Penny said looking at Sherman.

"So you're happy I did it?" Sherman asked.

"Yes," Penny said, she wiped away his tears and she kissed him, Sherman kissed back and after a minute, they broke the kiss.

"Come on, let's go," Sherman said, taking her hand.

"I love you Sherman," Penny said, "thank you for what you've done for me recently."

"I love you too and I always will," Sherman replied.

And they left the room, the whole ordeal behind them now.

_**THE END**_

_**I'm now starting on the prequel.**_


End file.
